


Prey | Jjk

by yoongililies



Series: Prey | Jjk [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Distopian, F/M, Fanfic, Maknae line, Mysterious, OC, bts - Freeform, bts fanfic, game, jeonjungkook, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, mafia, park jimin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongililies/pseuds/yoongililies
Summary: Everyone has something to hide, that could ruin their life in mere seconds.In a world where everything is like a game, Min-Jee keeps fighting to stay ranked No.1, but after meeting an old acquaintance things get difficult. And old secrets are revealed. Min-jee, Korea's No.1 beauty and Jeon Jungkook the mafia leader find themselves stuck...In a world where one mess up could cost someone their life.
Series: Prey | Jjk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165910





	Prey | Jjk

" I'm gonna need you to strip for me." He stated bluntly.

"WHAT?" I covered my chest, scared of what he was planning in that devilishly smart head of his.

"Well, I believe you belong to me now, so you best do as i say." A smirk playing on his lips as his words danced in the air 

I looked at myself in the mirror. Every once in a while I decided to go to the club with my friend who went almost every day. Though I would have loved to go more regularly, I couldn't ruin my image. Being Korea's number 1 beauty had its downfalls, but it had many more ups.

I was very well known. My face was on every poster, everywhere you turned you could see photos of me, modelling every brand imaginable. And once I modelled for that brand, they instantly sold out.

I was sick of my own face. But I knew I was pretty; I knew I was irresistible. I could sway anyone.

The number of scandals I could have under my name make me laugh. There were just too many gullible fools these days. They were all good for nothing nobodies who didn't even compare to me and they knew it. 

They were all as disposable as trash, trash not even worthy of being thrown away from me. They were disgusting. I used them as pawns as an attempt to entertain myself. I didn't care for their feelings, why would I care. They were worthless. And I made sure they knew it.

And parties were a great way to mess with people. That's the only reason my friend went. She was Koreas number 2. The only person suited to be my friend, the only person who came close to my level.

I felt sorry for those who felt they could compare to me. Just looking at myself in the mirror reminded me of who I was and the power I held. Not even my friend, the runner up, second place, tried to challenge me. She may have just been trying to stay in my good books, but she was a friend either way. I had no trust in her, no faith in her, but it was good to have at least one friend. One person to blame if I fucked something up because there was no way in this living hell that I was going to lose. This world was like a game, one fucked up game. And if I rolled the dice wrong just once. It was game over for me.

And I'd already done that once.

It cost someone their life. But I got away with it. Living with the guilt every day. But I couldn't think about the past. I had to worry about my future. He was always on my tail. He wanted me dead. I killed his brother. It was for my own selfish reasons, but I couldn't lose.

No matter who died.

This world was fucked up. Nothing was right, no one was innocent, no matter how much they lied and pretended.

Everyone had something to hide. That could ruin their life in mere seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm new to Ao3, and I am also a wattpad author under the same username ❤ I hope you enjoy my work, and always feel free to leave any feedback you have! I'm sorry for any mistakes I make, as I am not quite use to Ao3 yet.


End file.
